Enough Fun and Games  Hikaru x Kaoru
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: A Hitachiin Family Reunion keeps the boys from gong to the beach with the Host Club. They decide to play a joke on the party, but after a mischevious move is made, thoughts are changed for the other twin.  Yaoi, ADDED CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Enough Fun and Games

Hikaru X Kaoru Fanfic

Inspiration – "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" by Jesse McCartney

Video - .com/watch?v=VMBxg-g-UI8

Story Idea Credits

Separation Anxiety by Raserei Hojo – Hikaru tickling Kaoru

Fraise by Mercurial Flux – Hikaru watching Kaoru sleep

"Hikaru!" the younger twin whined, his eyes widening at his elder brother. "You know I hate it when you tell that story!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "It's embarrassing…"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru said softly, taking the twin's chin in his fingers, "But you were just so adorable. How can I _not_ share that story?" He stared right into the younger one's eyes as the other looked back.

On the sidelines, girls squealed and sighed and squealed some more. The air around the Hitachiin brothers was full of yaoi, or forbidden brotherly love as the boys called it. Their guests couldn't get enough of it, even though they came every single day they could. They just loved to watch Hikaru and Kaoru become so close.

Finally, the bell rang, letting everyone know that it was time to go home. Slowly and reluctantly, the ladies left the room, along with the Hosts. As always, Kyouya was the last to leave, locking the doors behind him and dropping the keys in his pocket.

"Hey, Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice called from down the hall. The orange-haired boys looked at the blond as he ran up to them. "You guys still coming to the beach with us this weekend? Another Host Club vacation!" A smile crossed his cheeks.

"Sorry. We can't," the Hitachiins answered in unison.

"We're having some kind of family thing this weekend," Hikaru sighed as Kaoru waved a little flag in the air unenthusiastically.

Suou's grin shrank a little as he nodded. "Alright. We'll see you two on Monday then." With that, he headed down the hall, the twins sighing as he turned a corner.

When the boys got home that afternoon, they rushed for their room, trying to avoid talking to their aunt about the family reunion.

"Welcome home, boys!" Target failed.

"Hello, Aunt Shissa," they greeted together, turning to face her with their best fake smiles.

"Oh, quit the acting. I know you don't want to go to the Hitachiin Reunion, but you have to go." She glared at both of them, allowing the boys to drop the smiles and sigh. "Besides, your grandmother doesn't want you two to end up alone in life. Which is why she invited her other granddaughters to attend for you two."

"What if we don't want to meet them?" Hikaru grumbled.

"Yeah. We don't care if we end up alone in life. Hikaru and I will have each other." Kaoru draped his arm over Hikaru's shoulder as he spoke.

Shissa shook her head. "Alright, fine. But if your grandmother becomes unhappy, she isn't going to take it out on me." The woman turned and left them standing at the foot of the stairs, disappearing into the study.

"God, I hate that woman," Hikaru grumbled as he turned to head upstairs.

"Me too, Hikaru. Hey, aren't you gonna eat? It's almost dinner time." He watched as the older twin stopped for only a moment halfway up the staircase.

"I've lost my appetite." Without another word, he went to their room, lying in bed.

Kaoru watched him go. They hated their family get-togethers. They were all the same. Nobody paid any attention to them, and any attention they did get, it was to fetch something. This would be the first year the twins wouldn't attend.

The next day, the twins awoke early. The sounds of chatter and music outside disturbed their sleep. Hikaru was first to get out of bed. He stood in front of the large window, glaring down at the little people. Kaoru joined him shortly after.

"Looks like they're trying something new," the younger twin yawned.

"Looks like. Maybe we could go down there for a moment…" Hikaru felt bored at the moment and already knew that if they didn't go, it would be a rather uneventful day.

Once the boys changed into their formal attire, they began to wander amongst the crowd. Same old people, same old talks… Same damn reunion. Hikaru and Kaoru began to hover around the punch table, only talking to each other. Anyone that greeted them with a respectful "Hello" only got a short glance.

"Hey, I got an idea," Hikaru grinned. "Remember that one year when Mom dressed us like girls?"

Kaoru stared at his brother. "Are you saying we should…?"

Hikaru nodded. "But not until later. I heard that this thing is gong on until six tonight. They're ending it with ballroom dancing for couples. Perfect time to put our plan in action."

They chuckled mischievously. "I'll go find something decent. You go tell Aunt Shissa something."

They ran off in different directions. Kaoru dashed inside, pulling out their old cosplay chest and digging around for some formal women's clothing. Hikaru search for Shissa, calling out her name.

"Shissa! Shissa!" Suddenly, he ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. Please excuse me-"

"Hikaru! There you are! Where's Kaoru?" Tamaki beamed.

The older twin stared at Suou in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Your lovely aunt invited us. Kind woman she is."

"_Us_?"

Hunni-senpai jumped out of nowhere on Hikaru. "Hika-Chan! We were looking all over for you!"

Hikaru groaned. "Look, can you guys just tell me where Shissa is? I need to tell her quick."

"Tell her what?" Hunni-senpai asked curiously. The rest of the group watched him as well.

"Something. Where is she?" His eyes scanned the crowd. He noticed that Kyouya wasn't with them, so he imagined he would be socializing with his aunt.

Tamaki hesitated, but answered. "She's… Over by the front door with Kyouya…"

Without another word, Hikaru lifted Hunni-senpai off his back and set him on the ground, running to the front porch.

"Oh, my! You are such a lovely young man. I'm glad my nephews are friends with you." The older twin could hear the woman's voice as he rounded the corner.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, but thank you."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. The only thing Kyouya wanted was the dirt on them. "Shissa! I need to tell you something!"

"What is it… Kaoru?" She asked, examining the boy before she said the name.

The male sighed. "No, I'm Hikaru. Kaoru twisted his ankle and is upstairs resting."

"Oh, dear! I'll go take care of him-"

"No! He's fine! He's probably asleep now anyway. But I just wanted to tell you that and that my girlfriend is coming. Is that okay?"

"_Girlfriend_?" Shissa and Kyouya seemed to say in unison.

Hikaru glared at the two of them. "Yeah, my _girlfriend_. So is that alright, Shissa?"

The elder woman thought for a moment. "Well… I guess it's alright. Just behave yourselves, alright?"

Even if it was just a trick with his brother, it brought faint warmth to his cheeks at the thought. "Shissa! ..." He could hear a low chuckle coming from Kyouya. With a final glare towards the Shadow King, Hikaru ran inside and upstairs.

When he got to his bedroom door, he knocked lightly. "You in there, Kaoru?"

"Kaoru? I believe you have the wrong room, Sir! This is Sakura!" Even when his voice was hidden with a fantastic female tone, Hikaru could still tell his brother was inside.

"Well, Sakura, you're in my room!" He pushed the door open and peeked inside.

Kaoru was standing in front of their bed, his hand on his chin, staring at two different dresses, wearing only his boxers. When the door opened, the younger brother turned and smiled. "Was that feminine enough?" he joked as he looked back to the dresses.

"Jeeze, Kaoru. Just because you're going to be a girl, doesn't mean you have to act like one in front of only me." Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed next to the formal women's wear.

"Well, we want to be convincing, don't we? What do you think: Blue or pink?"

The older twin looked up at Kaoru, imagining each dress on him. "… I'd say the pink one. Go ahead and throw it on. We've only got an hour."

Kaoru laughed and nodded as his other readied his blue suit. It wasn't the same suit he wore to the Host Club. This was much nicer and formal.

Time flew by, and the twins were ready. Hikaru in his dashing blue suit, and "Sakura" in a beautiful pink gown with her long, silky blond wig.

Hikaru headed for the door and pushed it open. "I'll head out first. You come out a few minutes later, alright?" He looked back at his twin.

"Who ever said I was here?" Kaoru giggled.

They laughed before Hikaru left the room.

As he waited outside in the front yard, Tamaki tackled him. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

Hikaru tumbled to the ground, Tamaki screaming random questions at him. "Shut up! Get off me, Boss!" When he didn't listen, Hikaru shoved him to the side and stood up, brushing himself off. "So what if I have a girlfriend? Besides… You know her, too."

A moment of silence hovered in the air as Tamaki stared at the twin wide-eyed.

"HARUHI?"

Hikaru groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"Hikaru?" A soft voice was heard before them.

Both of the boys looked up to see a lovely "girl". Tamaki's eyes locked onto her as Hikaru hooked his arm in hers. "Don't even think about it, Boss. _He's_ mine." He let out a breath of a chuckle before they left the blond on the ground, twitching in confusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Shissa's voice called in the air, "It is now time to end our Hitachiin Family Reunion with a dance. Grab your loved one and have a dance on the floor. Thank you all again for attending." A song called _Why Don't You Kiss Her? _began to play.

"May I have this dance, Sakura?" Hikaru asked, bowing slightly as he held out a hand.

Kaoru smiled and nodded, taking his brother's hand in his. "Thank you, Hikaru."

He led his younger brother out onto the dance floor, joining the older couples. A few eyes watched them, not being able to believe that Hikaru was with a girl. Even their aunt stared in awe.

"Looks like they're buying it," Kaoru whispered normally, low enough for only Hikaru to hear.

The older twin grinned and chuckled softly. "Of course they are. They're too stupid to tell the difference just between us when we're normal."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them. Looking up, they saw a spotlight pointing at them.

"We're doomed!" the younger one exclaimed quietly.

The older twin glared at the light, then looked to Kaoru. "Not on my watch." He pulled his other closer, making Kaoru stumbled into his twin and burry his face in his shoulder. "If they can't see your face, we're fine."

The younger Hitachiin's eyes were wide for a moment. Kaoru always tensed slightly when his elder brother did something like this, but quickly relaxed and got on with the act. He never knew why this happened, but it did, and he lived with it.

Suddenly, Kaoru got an idea. "Hey… You really want to drive Shissa up the wall?"

Hikaru pulled away and watched his brother. "How so?"

Instead of a response, the younger teen looked away, blushing slightly. With a sigh, he cleared his throat and looked back to his twin. "I… I love you," he whispered in his female voice.

Getting the message, Hikaru smiled softly and took "Sakura's" chin in his fingers. "I love you, too… _Darling_." Even his own cheeks began to burn.

The boys could feel all eyes watching them, especially the ones that belonged to their Host Club.

Off on the sidelines, Kyouya wrote in his little book. "You do know that the girl is really Kaoru, right?" he said to his fellow Hosts. All of their jaws dropped and turned to look at the male for only a moment, turning back to stare at the twins.

Just as they turned to look, it happened. It actually happened. Hikaru's lips met Kaoru's. It was a first for both of them. They had always kept a plan of them kissing as an emergency backup, but they never had to reside to using it. Their hearts raced, beating rapidly against their chests. Their faces were heated to a temperature that made their faces a dark scarlet. Their grips tightened slightly on each other. The whole party seemed to grow quiet.

No, not just the party…

The whole _world_.

Soon, Kaoru pulled away, gasping quietly. Not being able to meet his brother's eyes quite yet, he buried his face in his shoulder again.

Hikaru was frozen where he stood. So many thoughts shrouded his mind that he was unable to move. And every thought was of Kaoru, but more than usual.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered lowly. "Are… You alright?"

At his voice, reality came back to Hikaru. "Huh? Oh… Yeah, I'm alright."

Before they knew it, the song was already over and guests began to clear out. As they did so, a girl came up to Hikaru and Sakura. "Excuse me, but are you Kaoru? I can't tell the difference between you and your brother."

The older twin shook his head. "No, I'm Hikaru, but I'll take a message if that's what you want."

She looked down, her hands behind her back. "Tell him that if he wants… We could hang out some time. I'm going to be attending at Ouran on Monday. Class B."

Kaoru began to lightly shake their hands between the two of them, a signal saying no.

"Sorry, but he's taken. I'd suggest trying your luck elsewhere. I heard some of our friends in the Host Club are open." A smirk spread across his face.

The girl's face did not change, but anyone could tell she was hurt. "Oh, well… Thank you anyway, Mr. Hitachiin." She turned and got in her car, leaving with her family. Before the door was shut, they saw another girl who looked just as hurt as the other.

"Well, this night turned out better than we thought, huh Hikaru?" Kaoru chuckled in his normal voice, wrapping his arm around his twin.

"K-Kaoru?" A shaky voice was barely heard behind them.

They turned to see their aunt staring in horror. "So… You don't r-really have a girlfriend, Hikaru?"

"Shissa," Kaoru said softly, peeling away from his brother and taking her hand. "We told you… We have each other. We don't need anyone else. It's been like this for years, Shissa. We'll be okay."

Hikaru sighed and took her other hand. "We're sorry, Shissa. We just wanted to stir things up a little. Besides, Grandma can't choose our girlfriends."

Shissa look at the two boys and sighed. "I guess you're right, dear. Just… Head inside and change into something else." She gave the two a gentle push in the house before shutting the door behind them.

When they got upstairs and began to undress, Kaoru looked to his older twin. "Hikaru… About what we did… Was it wrong?"

Hikaru barely glanced over his shoulder as he hung the tux in its proper spot. "What do you mean by it? The trick, turning down the girl, or the kiss?" He could feel his cheeks warm again at the word.

"Everything but the girl. I didn't want to meet her, and I don't want to be with her. You're all I need. I don't need a girl." The sound of the chest was heard across the room, sliding across the floor and into the closet. Hikaru helped the younger twin.

"I don't exactly know yet, Kaoru… All I know is that Shissa seems to be a little hurt… Do you think it's because of the girl?" A quiet _thud_ emitted from the chest as it hit the wall.

Kaoru sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the chest as he looked up at the other twin. "I hope so, Hikaru… I hope so." A slight frown appeared on his face.

Not wanting to see his brother so down, the older male grabbed Kaoru's pajamas and threw them at him, landing on his face. "Throw something on. It's gonna be cold tonight, and I'm not going to cuddle you again," he joked, laughing.

Kaoru laughed quietly and threw a slipper at him. "Hikaru!" he whined playfully, as if putting on a Host Club act. "I never said anything about cuddling! Why do you always embarrass me like this?" He looked away, trying not to smile.

Hikaru chuckled as he crouched down in front of his younger twin. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. But you shouldn't lie to me, either. Besides, I don't mind." His fingers teased Kaoru's chin.

The younger Hitachiin's heart raced again for the slightest moment. His breathing became shaky and uneven.

After a few seconds more, Hikaru sat on the ground and chuckled, pulling his hand away. "This is why you're my younger brother."

Kaoru only continued to stare at his other.

"Hello? Earth to Kaoru!" He poked him in the head. When he got no response, he tried a different approach. "Kaoru, the boss called. He wants his stupidity back."

Kaoru pushed his hand away from his head and sighed. "Hikaru, are you okay? You seem… Different since the kiss. Still in shock?"

The older Hitachiin looked away, the blush deepening in his cheeks. "I guess so," he sighed, the thought stuck in his mind like a burr.

Kaoru stood up and buttoned his night top on. "You'll just have to sleep it off. It'll be alright in the morning."

Hikaru sat there for another moment, then sighed. He pulled himself off the ground, using the chest for support and dragged himself to bed, pulling his night wear on.

"Goodnight, Hikaru."

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

But as the night wore on, Hikaru never fell asleep. All he wanted to do was fall into a state of darkness, unknowing, and nothing, yet it was teasing him, dangling by a thin, fragile thread, hanging barely an inch over his face. He knew why it was so close, yet so far.

It was the kiss. Ever since it happened, it was bothering him.

No, not exactly bothering him… But… Plaguing his thoughts to no end.

With sleep not being an option, the older sibling sat up and sighed, rubbing his heavy lids. He had to talk to his twin about it, and he had to talk to him now.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, we need to talk," he whispered.

He was surprised when the only response he got was a soft moan. One that showed he was asleep. Normally, Hikaru fell into that now-desired state first, Kaoru going soon after. This time, Hikaru was up to see Kaoru asleep.

The younger twin turned, allowing Hikaru to see this innocent, dreaming being. The moonlight shone on his face, making the fact of how fragile he looked more predominant. He mumbled many words, nearly inaudible, but still unable to be figured out due to the low tone. His breaths were heavy and his skin varied in shades from pale to scarlet.

Hikaru couldn't help but smile. He looked like a doll. An old, loved doll that all but one person wouldn't play with. A doll that was new, yet worn.

With no reason whatsoever, the older male reached out and gently stroked the younger one's cheek. As soon as his fingers made contact, he felt the sudden heat. A fever. He had felt it once before on his own face. Not wasting a second, Hikaru dashed down the hall to the bathroom, snatching a washrag from the shelf and wetting it down with icy cold water, rushing back to his twin.

"Kaoru?" the teen whispered, worried as he gently rested the dampened cloth on his sibling's forehead. "Kaoru? Kaoru, wake up! Do something!"

No response except for more heavy breaths.

Hikaru began to gently slap his cheek. "Kaoru, this isn't funny! You might be sick! Wake up!"

Still nothing.

The boy's mind told him to go get Shissa, get help. But his gut said that the younger twin would be fine. All he needed was to stay with him.

Listening to that feeling inside his stomach, Hikaru calmed himself, closing his eyes and counting to ten. Once he reached the number, he took another breath and opened his eyes, looking to his flushed brother.

At the same moment, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, a quiet moan escaping his pale lips. "H-Hikaru?... Is… Is that you?"

The older sibling nodded and carefully pushed the rag back into place, for it had begun to slide off the boy's head. "You've got a fever."

A weak smile appeared on Kaoru's face. "I guess that explains the nightmares and the trouble breathing-"

"Nightmares?"

Both became silent for a moment, staring at each other.

"Y-Yeah… Kyouya was chasing me," the younger Hitachiin laughed feebly. Hikaru joined him, chuckling softly.

After another moment of silence, the older twin sighed and lie beside his brother. "You better get to sleep if you wanna get better soon."

Kaoru nodded, shivering as he pulled the covers over himself. "Could you turn up the heat in here, too?"

Hikaru stared at him, confused. "It's already warm in here, Kaoru. Any warmer and you'd be complaining. It's the fever." He sat up and headed for the door. "I'll go get you-"

"No!" His voice rang in the room, echoing in the older Hitachiin's ears. "I-I mean… Stay here, Hikaru… I'm afraid something's gonna happen… If you're not here to watch over me." His cheeks turned an impossibly darker shade of red.

Hikaru turned and smiled at his twin, chuckling softly. "You're just afraid of the boogey man, aren't you?"

Kaoru laughed. "No I'm not!"

The older sibling smirked as he approached his sibling slowly, raising his arms in a playfully scary way. "Well you should be, because I'm the _new_ boogey man!" He jumped into bed, growling and laughing at the same time.

The younger brother couldn't help but laugh as he held up his hands defensively. "Don't eat me, you monster!"

"Monster? Just for that, I shall kill you with tickles!"

"No! Hikaru, don't!" But it was too late. Hikaru's fingers were already under Kaoru's shirt, barely touching his skin as they tickled his stomach. Hikaru kneeled over him, sitting on his legs and pinning him down, but the younger one continued to squirm.

"The more you fuss, the longer I tickle you!" the older male threatened as the younger one had a laughing fit.

"Hi-Hi-Hikaru! St-Stop it!"

"Not until you take back your monster insult!"

Kaoru refused, trying to push his hands away. Then he got an idea. His hands left Hikaru's arms and went to his stomach. "I might be ticklish, but you're even worse than me!"

As soon Kaoru's fingers began to tickle his own flesh, the older sibling's hands pulled away, now pushing his younger twin's away. "K-Kaoru! Not… Not fair!" He fell back on the bed, Kaoru's hands slipping from his sides.

"Sweet, sweet revenge," the younger twin chuckled.

Hikaru pulled himself back up and tickled his brother again. "I shall get my own revenge, as well!"

Over the laughter of his twin, the older sibling heard footsteps approaching their door. Hikaru quickly rolled off to Kaoru's side, but the boy kept laughing. "Kaoru! Shut up! Someone's coming!"

"I-I can't!" Tears of laughter slid down the twin's cheeks.

The older male rolled his eyes, took his other's face in his hands, and abruptly pressed his lips against the other's.

The younger male's laughing stopped instantly. Both boys tensed up and froze. Both heard the door open slightly, a dim light showing through. After a few moments, the light left, and so did the footsteps.

When he couldn't hear the person anymore, Hikaru pulled away with a gasp. "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru… I wasn't thinking and-" He was interrupted by his twin grasping his shirt by the collar and crushing his lips against his own. He was amazed and shocked by this, but did not complain. Instead, one hand became entangled in the other's hair, the other, wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. A soft, muffled moan came from Kaoru's throat, making Hikaru shudder ever so slightly.

When the younger male finally pulled away, his breathing became heavy, as well as his brother's. "You know… I wasn't really having a nightmare about Kyouya… I was really dreaming of you- … Me- … _Us_. It was a nightmare about _us_."

Hikaru flushed as he lay by his twin's side, on arm wrapped around his waist and holding him close. "R-Really? Could you… Could you tell me about it?"

Kaoru thought for a moment, hesitating. "I guess I could," he whispered as he cuddled into his older sibling's side, both of them shuddering at the temperature differences of their skin.

"You remember that day when we were going after the boss and you… Well, you know what I mean. Anyway, we we're chasing after something in that carriage again, but this time… It was just you and me. It was like déjà vu. You were driving and I was in the back. Suddenly we hit a bump… And you went flying… But we were chasing nothing in nothing… So you were just… _Falling_. Falling into nothing forever… Out of my reach… And I couldn't catch you in time…"

Near silent sobs escaped Kaoru's lips as Hikaru felt little drops of water on his shirt. He turned his head slightly to see tears dripping from his brother's cheek, and felt a wetness on his own. Just imagining Kaoru falling forever, always out of reach, nearly killed him inside. He hugged his brother closer, as if he would lose him if he let go. "I-It's alright, Kaoru… I-I'm right here… I'll a-always be with you… I won't e-ever let go of y-you…" Too choked up to say anymore, he buried his face in the younger male's hair, weeping quietly.

After a while, the boys had begun to cry themselves to sleep. Hikaru, just on the verge of unconsciousness, heard a soft whisper from a drowsy Kaoru. "Hikaru?" he said, nestling his head into his older twin's neck and wrapping an arm around him.

"Hm?" He mumbled, turning his head only slightly as to not bother his sleepy sibling.

A moment of silence between the two, only the sound of the younger Hitachiin snuggling close to the older one. Hikaru wrapped one arm around his twin, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly as his hand cradled the younger one's face.

"I love you…"

The words soothed Hikaru's soul. He may not have known it, but those three little words, coming from Kaoru, were the ones he wanted to hear for so long. The three words that meant so much more than "I love you, my brother," right now. Three words that would never leave his ears.

The older twin smiled softly as he let out an almost silent sigh. He nuzzled his nose into his brother's hair and whispered softly before drifting to that state of, not nothing, but of everything.

"I love you, too, Kaoru… I love you, too…"

_-__End?__-_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Maybe not…-_

Days passed. Hikaru and Kaoru grew closer than they ever thought they would. Instead of a simple "Goodnight" to each other, Hikaru would gently kiss his sibling's tender lips before they dozed off, both cuddling into each other.

Even at school, they didn't hide their real, living love for each other. The ladies ate it up, thinking it was an act, when in reality, it wasn't anymore. It was true and pure in both their hearts. Nothing could ever replace it.

Or so they thought.

As the days grew colder, Kaoru became more and more sick with pneumonia. It became so rough, the family thought he was going to die. Each day, the younger twin's coughing fits would become more frequent, more violent. His fever rose, never fell. Sickening sounds came from the bathroom every day and night.

But after they went to the doctors a few days back, he was quickly recovering. Any day, he would be normal, but even so, Hikaru was still alone.

"Are you alright, Hikaru?" one of his customers asked softly, a few more leaning in with her.

"No… It's been so long since I've had time alone with Kaoru… And I'm so worried for his health…" Not a lie was said there. Not. A. Lie.

Multiple awes came from his crowd, as well as some uplifting comments with effort. But nothing would help his crying soul. He was so lonely. Hikaru couldn't even sleep in the same room as his love, forcing him to reside in the guest room. The world that was once flourishing around him was now dying and covered in cold, lonely snow. The only thing keeping the older brother's hopes alive was the promise that his other would come to the Host Club late if he was well enough that day. And Hikaru knew today was that day.

After a little while longer, the girls filed out, giving their best wishes to the Hitachiin and his brother, as well as his fellow hosts. He thanked them all, assuring them he would be back tomorrow or the day after.

But as the room became empty and Hikaru was about to leave, he heard the doors creak shut. The male turned to see Kyouya standing before them, staring at the only other soul in the room. "You poor thing. Having to suffer life without the other. What kind of person does that?" The Shadow King approached the orange-haired devil, cleverly blocking his escapes as he backed against the wall.

"K-Kyouya? What are y-you talking about?" His back soon hit the wall behind him. Trapped.

The ash-haired king ignored the words. "Tell me, Hikaru… Do you truly _love_ Kaoru? Don't you think it's _wrong_ to _love_ your own brother? _Incest_ is the term, if I remember correctly." He put much emphasis on the term, as if to make it sound terrible, like a murder.

The Hitachiin stuttered, not able to find words in this awkward, frightening spot. He couldn't run, he couldn't call out for anyone. All he could do was wait to see what attack Kyouya would throw at him.

Suddenly, after a moment more of silence, Kyouya grabbed the boy's face and abruptly forced his lips upon Hikaru's, not holding back on that force. Shorter arms push and shove, but are quickly held back by those strong hands. Even though that lead to the twin tossing his head back and forth, the shadow boy solved this probably by pushing harder against those lips, creating a whimper from the victim.

This was a new kind of kiss for Hikaru. Kaoru was always soft and gentle with him, never pressing to hard or causing him any pain. But Kyouya didn't hold back. He was bruising the boy's lips, which were beginning to turn a faint shade of purple ever so slowly.

Feeling less thrashing from the Hitachiin's arms, Kyouya released his wrists and pulled back slightly. His response, however, surprised him slightly. The younger male wrapped his arms around the cool one's neck and roughly kissed him back. Never had Hikaru ever imagined Kyouya to be so… So alluring. The older other's reaction were his arms wrapping around the smaller waist and a small effort to part those precious lips.

Suddenly, the doors creaked open behind them. A few seconds passed before both pulled away to look. Hikaru gasped and his heart and soul wilted with the rest of his world. They were the only living things left inside him, and now they were dead. All because of that one, unexpected visitor.

Kaoru.

"Hikaru…?" He stared in so many different emotions. Shock, confusion, disbelief. But the strongest was pain.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's voice was barely a whisper as he pushed Kyouya away, running to his brother and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Kaoru, I-"

"No! Save it! I don't want to hear it!" He shook his head as tears rapidly formed in his eyes, which he squeezed shut, forcing more out. "I can't believe you… I can't _believe_ you! I hate you, Hikaru! … I hate you!" The younger one turned and ran, his cheeks already flooded with tears.

The older of the two stood in pain. It was now his turn to create the warm, molten liquid. His fist balled up, shaking as he glared at the ground. "Kyouya-senpai… It's all _your_ fault! _You_ were the one who took advantage of me! _You_ were the one broke Kaoru! _You_ were the one who was jealous. I'm right, aren't I?"

Silence.

"Aren't I?" He turned to look at the Shadow King, but he had already mysteriously left.

With a sigh, Hikaru gathered his things and walked the many miles home.

When he arrived, the boy was sluggish, both from great amount of walking and the great amount of pain, both never experienced until now. He didn't know what to do. Leave Kaoru alone, explain everything, lie…

No, he couldn't lie. Anything _but_ lying. It would only come back and hurt them more.

With that want to be with his one and only other, Hikaru climbed the staircase and dragged himself into their room, hearing soft sobs as he opened the door. His sibling was in bed, as if ready to sleep. He was facing the window, the curtains together to prevent any light.

"Go away, Hikaru," his once gentle voice commanded.

"Kaoru, please."

"I said go away!"

The older male winced a little, but refused to follow his orders. He cautiously shuffled over to the bedside and sat, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Kaoru, you've got to listen… I… I didn't mean to give in to Kyouya… He took advantage of me…"

He paused a moment as he heard movement behind him. Out of nowhere, his twin pushed him off the bed, making him fall to the floor.

"You can't fool me, Hikaru! You've been fooling around with him ever since I became sick. That's just what you've wanted isn't it? You got bored with me, so you wanted a new toy! Well, sorry for not being good enough to hold your interest!"

"That is it!" Hikaru angrily stood from where he landed and leapt back onto the bed, tightly wrapping his arms around his sibling. "I am going to make you believe me because I _am_ telling the truth!" He felt the squirming against his chest and arms.

"Hikaru, let me go!" The younger twin thrashed around, struggling to free himself. But the older other wouldn't resist. This was the first fight with each other the brothers had ever had in either of their lives.

Suddenly, Kaoru pushed against the wall, forcing them to fall backwards, but the older brother still had a tight hold on his love. Tears left his face as he buried his face in the younger's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kaoru!" he cried, "I wish that didn't happen! If I could do anything to change what happened, I would! I-I-I would have tried to beat my way out, o-or resist him better than I did! I regret it, Kaoru! I was wrong to betray you, even if by accident. But you need to trust me now! I want you and only you, Kaoru! All we need is each other, remember? All we need is each other…"

The thrashing eased as his words were spilled. The other was touched, and his brother was right. All they needed, and wanted for that matter, was each other. To Kaoru, all that mattered in the world was Hikaru. For Hikaru, it was Kaoru. Neither would let anything destroy the other. It was each of their missions. To protect the other brother from harm and to love.

The younger Hitachiin smiled softly and slipped out of Hikaru's now-weak grasp. "Hikaru," he cooed with a tear-strewn face, sitting beside the brother that still lie there, heartbroken. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said, especially that I hate you… I could _never_ hate you. The day I hate you is the day I turn a girl. A _real_ girl."

Both laughed a little as the other moved to sit up, facing his love.

"Kaoru… I missed you at school."

"And I missed you at home."

They stared into their identical eyes before closing the gap again. Both had missed this feeling. It's what they yearned for the most. All they wanted to feel was the other's lips against theirs again.

Hikaru smirked a little as he leaned in. Slowly and cautiously, he parted Kaoru's lips, caressing the bottom lip with his tongue. The action earned him a shiver and a moan from his other. He chuckled softly and pulled away, teasing his love's chin. He glanced at the clock. A little after five it was.

"This, my dear, is going to be a long night. For you, for me, for _us_." His voice was warm, heated if you will.

Kaoru giggled quietly. "Hikaru, please! You're embarrassing me!"

The two chuckled softly as the older Hitachiin pushed his lips back to the younger one's, pushing him down to the bed.

Yes, their love was restored, and Hikaru's world of dark, nothing, and snow was repaired. The snow melted away and the sun shone again, letting love grow inside him again.


End file.
